Tonto, Emmett
by EveryMoon
Summary: Emmett necesita consejos sobre el amor, ¿y a quién se los pediría? ¡A Edward! Dedicado a Javii-firsst.


**SUMMARY: Emmett necesita consejos sobre el amor, ****¿y a quién se los pediría? ¡A Edward! Dedicado a Javii-firsst.**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes obra de Stephenie Meyer, trama de Gely y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia XD Pero de todos modos prohibido el plagio; evítate problemas.**

…

* * *

**TONTO, EMMETT**

—¿Edward? —llamó nervioso Emmett desde la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —el aludido respondió con monotonía.

Emmett tomó una gran respiración para tomar valentía, y cuando se disponía a hablar, se acobardó: —No, nada.

—Está bien. Iré a la casa de Jasper. Diviértete —antes de que Edward llegase a la puerta, Emmett le tomó una mano.

—Espera, quiero… hablar contigo —dudó un poco.

—Está bien, ¿Qué ocurre? —Edward se mostraba desinteresado, pero muy dentro de él, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

—Bueno… es… —a Emmett le costaba mucho trabajo reunir las palabras.

—¿Que…? —apremió Edward.

—Mejor ya vete, Jasper te está esperando — «Emmett es un idiota, ¿Qué no puede abrir la boca y punto? » pensó Edward.

—No, ahora me dices qué ocurre —exigió Edward.

—Da vergüenza, ¿está bien? —Emmett se ruborizó profundamente «Nunca he visto a Emmett ruborizarse» una sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Edward.

—Tomate tú tiempo —Edward hizo ademan de esperar sentado en el sillón, pero estaba tan ansioso para controlarse.

—¿Cómo le digo?, ¿Qué no sé hacer algo tan… sencillo? No, no, Emmett. Piensa, piensa —decía en voz alta Emmett, lo cual él no quería, pero se atontaba aun más los nervios que le ponían Edward.

—Sólo dilo, Emmett. No te tortures tanto —Edward rodó lo ojos, y Emmett palideció.

—Ok. Es ahora o nunca —pasaron unos segundos y Emmett seguía sin decir nada.

—Mejor me voy, nunca dirás nada o de seguro, saldrás con una tontería como siempre lo haces —Edward fingió ir hacia la entrada.

—¡No! Es que es Rosalie Hale, ¡por Dios! —gritó Emmett desesperado, y Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué ocurre con ella? —Edward se volteó inocentemente para encararlo.

—Que… que… me pone nervioso —contestó avergonzado Emmett.

—Oh, con que una chica te pone nervioso —Edward tenía un deje de ironía en su voz —. A sí que uno de los playboy Cullen, le gusta una chica.

—Deja de hablar como idiota —espetó Emmett entrecerrando los ojos y los puños.

—Ah, ¿te refieres hablar como tú? —Edward rió entre dientes suavemente por su ridícula broma.

—Tú lo pediste —Emmett alzó su puño derecho y le lanzó un puñetazo a la nariz de Edward.

—¡Idiota! —vociferó éste tocándose la nariz y viendo sangre escurrir por ella.

—Te lo merecías —Emmett se cruzó de brazos satisfecho y soltando una risita.

—Ahora, ya no te ayudaré —Edward se dirigía a la cocina cuando Emmett reaccionó a lo que dijo.

—No, tienes que ayudarme, hermanito. Necesito tú ayuda —rogó éste entrecruzando sus manos.

—Olvídalo, eres un bastardo —escupió Edward tomando una toalla.

—Ok. Tranquilo —Emmett pensó rápidamente —. Dejare que me pegues y así estaremos a mano —la sonrisa de Emmett le temblaba cuando veía a Edward enjuagarse en el lavabo.

—¿En donde quiera será el golpe? —Una sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Edward a pesar del dolor que tenía en la nariz.

—Claro, claro. —Emmett pensaba muy lentamente o estaba demasiado desesperado para tener ayuda.

—Está bien —musitó Edward pensando en darle su merecido a Emmett —. Espero que no se haya roto mi hermosa nariz —musitó antes de verse en un espejo. Emmett lo vio antes de eso e hizo una mueca por la forma retorcida que la nariz de Edward tenía. —¡Pendejo! Me has roto la nariz —gritó alarmado Edward. —¿Ahora cómo las chicas me miraran? Seré un horrible adefesio.

—No está tan mal —intentó animar Emmett —Es como la de Owen Wilson —Edward abrió los ojos tanto que hasta Emmett tenía miedo de que se le cayesen. —Ven. La repararé sino te mueves.

—Preferiría que lo hiciera Carlisle cuando legué de su turno de trabajar —Edward tenía miedo de que le deformase aún más su nariz.

—Yo lo puedo hacer. Y si Carlisle la repara le tendrías que es explicar que fui yo —Emmett lo miraba temeroso.

—¿Dolerá? —preguntó Edward.

—No… tanto —lo último lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ok —Edward se acercó a Emmett para que éste le acomodara la nariz. Emmett la tomó con delicadeza e inesperadamente la jaló, alineando su tabique correctamente. Edward chilló enormemente en cuanto lo hizo.

—¿Quieres vértela? —animó Emmett ahora con una sonrisa. Edward volvió a mirarse en el pequeño espejo de la cocina y casi salta al verse.

—Volví a ser perfecto —gritó alegremente, se volteó para ver a un reluciente Emmett —. Supongo que tengo que ayudarte, ¿verdad? —Asintió animadamente Emmett y antes de que éste se diese cuenta, Edward le golpeó donde más le duele. Sí, en los huevos —. Ya estamos a mano.

—Tonto —resopló Emmett tocándose encima del pantalón la zona dañada.

—No, el tonto eres tú por no estar preparado —Edward sonrió engreídamente.

—Ya verás —Emmett ahora estaba en el piso retorciéndose del dolor.

—No, si quieres que te ayude no me tendrás que pegar o vengarte —dijo cínicamente Edward.

—Espera entonces —pidió Emmett.

—Te espero en la sala —avisó Edward.

Después de unos minutos más de dolor para Emmett, los dos se encontraban en la sala, ahora sentados.

—Dime que hay con la hermana de Jasper —Edward rompió el silencio instalado desde que Emmett entró en la sala.

—Es solo que… su belleza me deslumbra —Emmett estaba como que ido, de seguro pensaba en Rosalie en ese momento, pero más que ido, tenía la cara de idiota.

—No me digas que te gustan las rubias —acusó Edward.

—Es tan… sexy —un hilito de baba recorrió la barbilla de Emmett.

—Tendrá buen cuerpo, pero no olvides que las rubias son descerebradas y supersticiosas —Edward fingió un estremecimiento.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Rose —en ese instante el momento de estupidez de Emmett se desvaneció, y su tono de voz fue muy profundo.

—Está bien, pero ¿Qué te gusta de ella? —preguntó Edward no encontrándole ni pies ni cabeza el enamoramiento de Emmett. Por años los dos, juntos, habían sido los rompecorazones oficiales en Forks, y que de repente Emmett se pusiera nervioso con una chica era totalmente extraño.

—No lo sé… Tal vez es su forma de hablar, la manera en que razona las cosas, las veces que se pone agresiva, que no se deje. También sus ojos azules que brillan preciosamente… —«Como congelados» pensó Edward, restándole la importancia lo cursi que podía llegar a ser Emmett.

—Bueno, ¿y exactamente, cómo quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Edward.

—Tú sabes hacer que caigan rendidas ante ti —exclamó Emmett.

—Sí, y tú también —su tono fue como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero… ¿Cómo se maneja el amor? Es algo extraño en mí ser, y pienso que es hermoso y confuso —la cursilería que decía Emmett, le daban nauseas a Edward.

—Si quieres consejos de amor, ve con Jasper. A mí me enfermas —murmuró Edward.

—No. Jasper es hermano de Rosalie y le podría decir como el gilipollas que es —musitó espantado Emmett.

—Bueno, podrías decirle lo que sientes, o conquístala dándole flores y chocolates —Edward hizo una mueca por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Crees que le gusten? —preguntó Emmett.

—Siendo sincero, no. Rosalie para del tipo que le gusta ir a cenar o ira un lugar original —dijo distraídamente Edward.

—¡Eso es! —gritó jubiloso Emmett —. Ella de seguro a tenido cientos de pretendientes que la llevan a cenar y le regalan flores, así que le tendré que mostrar algo totalmente original —Emmett estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas regalarle una noche de pasión? —se burló Edward.

—No, se asustaría. Aunque es una opción —Emmett lo pensó muy bien.

—Mejor llévala a la feria a divertirse. Ahí la impresionas ganándole peluches con tus habilidades, de ahí, vienen a la casa para cenar algo que tú prepares —dijo Edward pensándoselo.

—Genial. Gracias Edward. Iré con Rose a decirle —agradeció con una sonrisa Emmett.

—Sí, no hay de que —dijo orgulloso Edward.

—Por cierto —Emmett se volteó para ver a Edward de nuevo de pie —. Me la debes —avisó antes de soltarle una patada en los bajos a Edward.

—¡Emmett, eres un… tonto! —gruñía Edward en el piso.

—No más que tú. Pero sabes… —se lo pensó un poco antes de terminar —Te amo, brother.

—Y yo te odio —gimió Edward.

—Nos vemos —gritó Emmett antes de salir corriendo de la casa. Y era cierto, amaba a su hermanito Edward.

**.**

**¡Hola!  
Qué lindo, ¿no? A ver si les hizo soltar una carcajada por ahí. Y te amo, Javii (en el buen sentido) Gracias por compartir fanfiction conmigo, je, je.**

**Biie..!  
gely.!**


End file.
